User talk:Ragnawind
Welcome Hi, welcome to Persona 4 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:What info is wanted most for this wiki? page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi there. *high five for edits* I'd continue editing, but all my stuff was stolen, so I can only do things from memory at the moment, hoping to get new stuff soonish.Basil3110Basil3110 *I'll add everything I can, when I have time. Time is a bit limited for me, though, since I am currently in school. Also, when you say your stuff was stolen, do you mean the game. Memory Card, and/or computer with the data, etc.? Ragnawind 19:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Game and memory card and console. Computer too. I'm on my new laptop. :/ Basil3110 19:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I should be able to add some more quests and persona skills a little later. The persona's themselves, I don't really have any pictures of, but if I can get them, I will post some that aren't on here yet. I believe I had a few that weren't here. I also plan to record some footage from the game such as cutscenes. I could try recording the personas and take a picture of them with the computer while it is playing to get their images of them. I can also see about getting the missing skills listed like I did for Himiko the other day. Ragnawind 19:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Someone should try to get adminship of this wiki too, Bluer started the shin megami tensei wiki and abandoned this one. Since this is my first wiki editing experience, I don't think it should be me.Basil3110 19:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) bluerfn is still here but rarely. I made a post on their talk page about this site and he replied back: Yes, edits are still in progress albeit very little. I did most cosmetic and format changes some time ago but I haven't got back to that since there are other wikis I am working with. You are most welcomed to help. I will get back soon. BLUER一番 08:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ragnawind 19:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's good to know. Basil3110 20:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I added some new categories for the Shadows. There is one for normal Shadows, one for Boss Shadows, one for Mini-Boss Shadows, and one for the Bonus Boss Shadows. I added these to help keep it a bit more organized. I also added them since I saw that you were working on some. Ragnawind 20:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I have re-organized some of the item categories and created some for weapons and other equipment. I also added some missing categories in general using the special pages page to find them. I also added some categories to stuff in general found on the special pages page. It is very useful for finding stuff that isn't already categorized, but is available. Ragnawind 07:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC)